The Reason
by Lanatris
Summary: Mako and Asami have switched places. She was the one who Korra kissed outside the Pro-bending Arena, and she was the one who was completely worried and caring for Korra when she was taken. Asami will also be the one who will teach Korra why air is called the element of freedom. Asami & Korra.
1. Chapter 1

This story is originally written for another fanfiction I am writing, but it is a scene for the far future. Being a fan of TLoK, I figured that the scene could also suit well for Korra (after a few tweeks and a sex-change for one of the characters it happened to), and it would be nice to see what other people think of it, and if anyone has any remarks on how to improve it. Since I do not like Makorra -frankly, Mako is an idiot- nor am I a fan of Borra, and Tahnorra is completely out of the question, only leaves Asami was left to be paired up with Korra for this little two-shot.

Setting: Amon is still armed and dangerous ("Turning The Tides" has not happened yet -not that he is any less dangerous after that), Korra is still unable to airbend, but Mako and Asami broke it off after Mako noticed how worried Asami was when Korra disappeared and how she cared for the wounded Avatar once she was found. So basically, Mako and Asami's actions have been reversed, and Korra and Asami were the ones who kissed each other outside the Pro-Bending Arena.

* * *

**Part**** 1**

Frustrated over her inability to produce a single puff of air, Korra sagged down on the pile of cushions next to Mako, who was watching Asami beat Bolin in a game of Pai Sho.

"What's wrong?" Asami instantly picked up on Korra's dark and somber mood.

"It's just so frustrating! The closest I have come to airbending so far is breathing!" She sighed and buried her head against her pulled-up knees. "I just can't do it. Tenzin taught me all the stances of airbending, I have memorized them all, but. . . Nothing."

Asami and Bolin's comforting words were strangely overpowered by Mako's silence. Korra raised her head and glanced at her friend who had not looked up from the Pai Sho board. "You seem awfully quiet."

Without looking up, Mako shrugged. "You do not want to hear what I think anyway."

"I do." She placed a hand on the firebender's shoulder and forced him to meet her gaze. "What is it?"

"Fine. You truly want to know why you can't airbend properly? You are afraid, and you are running. You are running away from everything," Mako briefly glanced at Asami, "and everyone."

Korra instantly loosened her grip on Mako's shoulder and stood up. "I am not afraid of anyone! And I am _not_ running!"

"Oh no?" Mako erected himself to his full length, and towered over the Avatar. "Then prove it. Proof that you are not afraid to follow your heart. Prove that you can stop running away from your own feelings. Kiss Asami, and I dare you to tell us that it does not mean anything to you."

Korra stared at Mako in shock, who returned her gaze with a daring determination. Briefly squinting her eyes at the firebender, she turned to Asami without saying another word and kissed her full on the mouth.

A strange feeling overcame her, and while her mind was racing a mile an hour, her heart just seemed to have skipped so many beats that it could no longer be considered to be still beating. Korra suddenly felt so tired. She had been running. She had been running from this for so long, but she had been running for a reason. She felt Asami stir, and her lips pressed back against hers, gentle at first, but passion soon increased the feeling.

A reason, there was a reason.

She felt the tip of her tongue brush against her lips ever so softly, and without thinking about it, she opened up to her. Korra's hands instinctively found their way up Asami's back and to her slim neck, her fingers intertwined with her long dark locks. Asami's warm hand trailing down the small of her back and her gentle, but firm grip on her hip felt so natural, like they were finally where they were supposed to be. The Avatar felt Asami pull her closer, and she wanted to follow with every fiber in her being.

There was a reason.

Not knowing how, Korra pulled away, her eyes gleaming wet. She turned to Mako and spoke with a calm voice she did not recognize as her own. "Happy now?" Surprised that she still had that power, she ran out of the room and into the cold, moonlit night.

Asami stared at Mako with a mixture of gratitude and disgust. "Why did you do that?"

"We cannot afford to lose her. She is my friend, you three are all I got. We are at war, and we need her. Her powers are tied to her emotions, and her emotions are obviously tied to you, so until she gives in to what she truly feels for you, she will not be able to airbend and we are wasting our time. I think it is pretty clear how she feels about you, so why are you still standing here? Go after her."

A small part of Asami wanted to protest the bold move Mako had made, but it was only a very small part, as she felt with her entire being that he was right, and the tingle of her lips, a reminiscent and a promise at the same time, urged her long, elegant legs to move. She found her sitting on the edge of a cliff, hidden well behind the protecting cover of some bushed, overlooking the vast ocean of never ending waves that stretched out as far as the horizon. The moon shone bright as a pearl, but its beauty was nothing for Asami compared to the lovely image Korra formed. She felt like an intruder, staring at her in one of her most vulnerable moments, knowing fully well how much the Avatar hated that, but she could not turn away. Korra bowed her head and a single droplet of crystal fell on her lap. Her brown hair waived softly on the gentle breeze; she shivered.

Her presence startled Korra, though she did not know why. Had she not been expecting her? Has she not been wanting her to find her? To comfort her? To hold her close and never let go?

There was a reason.

She wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand and desperately wished that she could do the same for her heart. Her shoulder, clad in that fancy leather jacket, brushed against hers as he sat down, and the accidental contact stirred her more than she could have even imagined. Then why did she feel this way? She was fighting, but for what and with whom? She felt so much, and at the same time, she was completely void, drained from every emotion. Was she even still here? A familiar hand, soft as the highest quality of silk money could buy, enclosed hers. The single touch sent a jolt of energy through Korra's body, and her heart screamed out with every beat that she was definitely still there.

But so was the reason.

Korra retracted her hand. "I am sorry." The words felt strange. Was she sorry? Did she regret anything? Her lips tingled in answer.

"I am not." Asami's friendly soothed her. She knew she could listen to that forever, but at the same time she was berating herself for that thought. She could not. Never forget the reason. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that; how long I have wanted you to do that. I do not regret anything."

Korra knew Asami was sincere and her words came straight from her heart, as her own sang every word with her. Then why did she feel this way? Why was she hurt? Conflicted? Confused? At war with herself.

The reason.

Could she not just be selfish and give in? Her heart pounded in her head. _Yes, you can._ Can I? _Yes._ I can? _Yes!_ I can. _Yes!_

"I... can't." Korra did not know when she had started talking. It was not until the sound of her own voice reached her ears and her mind processed the words she had formed that she realized that she had.

"I am not going anywhere, Korra."

That heartbreaking reason.

"That's not true." She knew the look Asami was giving her even though Korra kept staring blankly in front of her. She felt those beautiful emerald eyes trail the side of her face, carrying the question that her mouth did not uttered. "Amon is hurting so many people because of me. I am the Avatar and I failed the world. That's why the spirits decided to grant him to power to do these horrid things... Or at least, that's what he claims. Doesn't matter though, it does not change his actions. I just... I cannot bear the thought of losing you. I just can't."

"I am not going anywhere. I could never leave you. I love you. Always have, from the minute I laid eyes on you, and I always will. I am not going anywhere."

Her heart screamed to believe Asami, but her head knew it could not. "Love. . . just feels like an invitation to more pain, and I do not think I can handle more pain right now."

She felt Asami move next to her and the comforting hand of the non-bender cupping her cheek was the best feeling in the world. Involuntarily, she leaned into it, and led herself be guided toward her. Her long fingers carefully tucked away a loose strand of Korra's hair behind her ear, and softly touched her face on their way down. Korra felt Asami's body so close to hers; she felt her warm breath on her skin; she felt her heart pounding in sync with hers.

She closed her eyes to give into the sensation. Sounds of battle drummed her ears. Flashes of electricity originating from the gloves of the Equalists blinded her eyes. An knife crossed the sky and pierced Asami's heart; Korra's heart. She fell; they both fell. She was to blame; Asami would die because of her. She could never let this happen.

The reason.

Tasting her own salt tears, she pulled away and stood up. "I can't, I am sorry." Korra was afraid, and she ran. As she reach the first tree and was about to turn around it to leave, she felt a firm but gentle hand grab hold of her wrist, halting her escape. "Asami, let go, please. I cannot do –"

Korra would never find out what she could not do as she lost herself in the warm embrace of her lips. She fell. She fell deeper and faster than she had ever done before. Colors started to blur, sounds started to merge, and she fell. People appeared as she sank lower and lower. She knew them somehow. A waterbender; an earthbender; a firebender; an airbender, all aligned in a pattern. Avatars of times long gone. They all murmured something.

"It is okay."

How could it be okay? It was all her fault. Hers. No one else's, but hers.

"Let it go, and give in to it."

She could not do it. And even if she could, she did not know how.

"Let yourself be free."

She felt Asami's embrace. She felt her lips; her hands; her heart. Even now when she was falling, she was there. She was flying, and she flew with her; Asami caught her. She was her freedom. She felt Asami's embrace lessen as she was pulling back. _No, please don't! _Her hands left her body and her lips were slowly removing themselves from hers. _Please stay. I-I need you. . . I love you._ A vortex of wind swirled around her, forcing Asami to come closer again, to not leave her. She felt Asami smile within their kiss before she broke away, and Korra slowly opened her eyes. The past Avatars were gone, but the wind remained, happily playing with their hair. Realizing what it meant, Korra smiled adoringly at Asami. "Thank you, for not giving up on me." Korra's words swirled around them on the current, spiraling high into the night.

Asami slowly moved closer to her Avatar, gently placing her arms around Korra's waist and locking on to those bright blue eyes. "I could never." Before she could fully lean in to find her mouth again, Korra had wrapped her hands around the taller girl's head and pulled her in, closing the distance between them.

Stumbling backwards in their passion, Korra found herself pinned between the cold bast of the tree and Asami's warm body. She had been running for so long, but her feelings had finally caught up with her, and for the first time since her encounter with Amon, she felt at peace again. Asami's hand trailed up her side, leaving tingles of pleasure everywhere she came. Following the outline of Korra's bare arm, she grabbed hold of her hand, intertwining the Avatar's dark fingers with hers. Korra welcomed the cold embrace of the tree as Asami pressed her arm against it. Breaking for air, she looked at their entangled fingers, light and dark, but found her attention soon diverted as Asami placed a line of kisses down her neck. Reaching her collarbone, she softly bit into it, before soothing the mark with her painted lips. Reveling in the sensation, Korra closed her eyes and finally understood why air was the element of freedom; as she surrendered to Asami's passionate affection, her heart soared high on the winds that were now hers to command.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra awoke early the next day, a sense of blissful calmness draped over her. Still drowsy, unsure whether it was from the lack of sleep or her joyous mood, she attempted to roll out of bed, but found herself halted by an elegant arm. Looking down in mild surprise, her mind instantly transported her back to the previous night to the secluded cliff. She placed her hand over Asami's, smiling at the memory, and took in how her pale skin contrasted strongly with her own, permanently sun-kissed, dark one that showed due to her tank top having crawled up. Lovingly tracing circles over her hand with her thumb, Korra's smile grew bigger as she felt Asami's warm lips greet her shoulder, and could not help but giggle in surprise as the slender girl spun her away from the edge of the bed and perched herself on top of her. Asami's raven-black hair gleamed in the morning sun that peeked through a crack in the window, and she carefully brushed Korra's brown strands out of her face to reveal those big, sapphire eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Is it?" Korra give her a peck on her unpainted lips. Even without her make-up, Asami was strikingly beautiful. "I feel like I am still dreaming."

She softly brushed her nose against the Avatar's, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Is it a good dream?"

Korra pushed Asami over on her back and straddled her in the same fluent movement. Asami grabbed hold of Korra's hips as the Avatar leaned over her, her brown hair sheltering them both from the sunlight, transporting them back to the circumstances of the previous night. "It's the best." An honest smile full of joy played Korra's lips, before they enclosed themselves over those of the other girl. Their kiss was soft at first, but it soon picked up the pace, and Asami's hand traveled upwards underneath the fabric of Korra's tank top, making her whimper and break their intimate embrace. "W-wait," she gasped. Feeling Asami's soft hand flex, she nearly regretted moving away, but as her gaze traveled upwards, she was met with loving and patient green eyes that radiated an understanding that whatever she wanted to say must be important if she was determined to utter the words now. Korra reached up to her hair and wanted to start pulling her wolf tails, but was slightly unnerved that they were not there; she felt so vulnerable without them. Nervously winding a strand of hair around her finger, she did not seem to be able to start talking. Asami's beautiful smile put her at ease, and her calming hand over hers took down the last bit of mental block. "I feel like there are so many things that I should say to you, that I've always wanted to tell you, but never had the courage for. I guess I just want you to know how much you mean to me." Korra kissed the back of Asami's hand, and placed both their hands on Asami's heart. Korra's own heart picked up the pace as she felt Asami's beating like rain against the window during a winter storm. "I want you to know how much this means to me. I am tired of running, and you are giving me the strength to finally stand still. I just. . . I love you so much."

Valuing the Avatar's vulnerable confession more than Korra would ever know, Asami pulled her close into a fierce hug, and Korra buried her face in her neck. Carefully caressing her brown locks, Asami gave a soft kiss on the top of Korra's head. "I love you too, my beautiful Avatar."

Asami could feel Korra's lips curl into a smile, and could not help to return the gesture as she felt the innocent act of joy evolve into a soft, tempting nibbling. When Korra reached her jaw line with her seductive kisses and bites, Asami could not stand to be away of that tasty mouth any longer, and pulled Korra closer. The Avatar teasingly bit on Asami's lower lip before gracing it with a little kiss. Stroking the bite mark with her tongue, Asami eagerly allowed her to enter and met her with her twin muscle to engage in a lover's dance.

Lost in each other like there was no world beside the two of them, neither one heard the short consecutive knocks on the door and the accompanying worried voice that inquired after Korra's wellbeing. The door slid open and Mako popped in his head. "Korra? I wanted to apologize for the way I forced you yes–" The firebender stopped dead in his tracks and forced his brewing laughter to be content with a broad smile upon seeing the startled lovers break their private embrace and seek cover underneath the sheets. "Never mind, I know when I am unwanted." He quickly retraced his steps and closed the door behind him. Resting his back against the wood for a second, he smiled to himself. "Good for you, both of you."

As he nearly reached the end of the hallway, he heard someone call his name, and turned around. Before he could fully indentify who it was, he found himself crushed and lifted off the ground in the Avatar's powerful embrace. "Thank you, Mako, I owe you big time." Korra whispered in his ear before releasing him.

He grinned at the radiating face of the Avatar. "Let this be a lesson for you: you should listen to me more often. Now shoo, I do not want to be seen in public with a half-naked Avatar wrapped in a rather revealing blanket, we are still in a temple after all."

Korra instinctively grabbed hold of the knot which held the blanket in place, and winked at Mako, before turning on her heels and speeding back to Asami.

She arrived at the meditating pavilion twenty minutes late, and Tenzin and his children were already sitting poised in their usual positions. Hastily making an apology, she sat down, but royally failed at any form of concentration. Every time she closed her eyes, she was with her; she felt her touch, her lips, her fingers trailing over her body. As she soared on the memory, she was brought back to reality by distressed calls to stop. Korra's eyes shot open and she saw that she had accidentally blown away the Airbending children into a heap of orange and yellow rags. Dumbfounded, Tenzin helped his children untangle themselves and inquired what had sparked her sudden progress. Feeling her cheeks turn red, Korra mumbled something about his teaching just clicking like he had said, and bowed her head while hightailing out of there heading toward the training grounds to blow off some steam. Meeting Asami half way, Korra never reached the training grounds, but the Avatar definitely blew off some steam.


End file.
